OOC
by Miles-sama
Summary: Défi : Faire la Fic la plus OOC possible. Une vengence pour toute les fics OOC


Auteure : Miles-sama

Titre : OOC

Disclaimer : Pas a moi

Résumé : Défi : Faire une fic de Naruto tellement OOC que sa en devien drole.

Note : Pourquoi une t'elle fic .. et bien, rah le cul des OOC, c'ets pour sa que je vais en faire une tellement OOC que même les plus grandes fans du genre en seront dégouté.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était une journée comme dans toute les fic, belle et ensoleillée remplis d'amour et de pleurnicherie. Aujourd'hui la team sept avait été demandé par leur professeur attitré de se rendre devant le stocle des anciens combatants de konoha. Leur professeur était déja arrivé, il était en avance comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour très chers élèves, belle journée ensoillée non ? Parfaite pour papoter accompagné d'un thé au citron.

- Hn ..

- Naruto, ne soit pas si peu bavard ! Pour une si belle journée !

- Tch, l'autre andouille de Sasuke est encore en retard, il est pas capable d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois ? Je suis entouré de looser et de laidrons.

- Sakura, reste polie.

- Euh .. Pardon de mon retard, il fallait que j'arrose mes tulipes.

- Sasuke nous t'attendions ! Nous pouvons commencer l'entrainement. S'extasia Kakashi.

Les heures passèrent et les membres de l'équipe sept se battaient pendant que Kakashi lisait la bible mais au bout d'un moment il dût intervenir.

- Sakura du calme, tu sais bien que sasuke n'a pas votre niveau.

- Les tapettes comme ça me met en rogne, je vais le tuer ! Je vais lui montrer la vrai souffrance moi !!

- Pourquoi tu me détestes tant Sakura-chan, moi qui t'aime tant ...

- hn ...

- Oh ferme ta gueule Naruto ! Hurla la rose.

- ...

- Euh ... Je crois que nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui, retournez à la maison vous reposer. Termina Kakashi.

Les trois autres commençaient à quitter l'endroit quand sasuke ouvrit la bouche.

- Sakura-chan, tu veux aller au restaurant ?

- Ta gueule bitch, retournes te faire écarter.

Sasuke rentra chez lui tout piteux et s'approcha de ses tulipes.

- Il n'y a que vous mes cheries qui me comprenez ...

Naruto entra dans sa maison entierement rangée et brillante, il s'approcha de son réfrigérateur et sortit des légumes pour se faire une salade saine et nutritive.

Sakura défonça presque la porte et frappa son petit ami du moment et le traitant de pute qui sait juste baiser pis qui sait pas faire le ménage.

Le lendemain matin, les trois petits fanfarons avaient une mission, il devait escorter une dame hautement placé jusqu'à suna.

- Escorter une vieille truie jusqu'à dans un trou perdu.

- Sakura du calme. Tenta Kakashi

- Vieille limace, a pourait pas crever ? On aurait qu'à balancer ses cendres dans le vent pis elle se rendrait à suna.

- Sakura, pourquoi tu es si méchante ?

- Oh ta gueule le suicidaire.

- Pas fine ..

- Hn ... Ajouta Naruto.

- Voyons, voyons, Sakura ton language est inaproprié ! Sasuke n'est pas suicidaire, il est faible d'esprit.

- Ouais faible d'esprit, il parle à des chiastes qui sortent de terre.

- Des fleurs ! Ce sont des fleurs !

- Tapette.

- Oh mais arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon ainsi.

Après cette échange amicale, la team escorta la vieille dame jusqu'à mi-chemin avant de décider de prendre une pause pour la nuit. La vieille dame n'était plus capable de continuer.

- Vieille folle...

- Sakura.

- Vieille faible d'esprit.

Kakashi mit sa main sur son front et soupira.

- Bon, préparez vos sacs de nuit et préparez-vous à faire de beaux rêves.

Les Trois jeunes ados optempèrent et placèrent leur sac de couchage.

- Hey la fillette, tu dors pas à côté de moi.

- Mais je ne te ferai rien !

- Normal t'es une fifure, mais je dors pas à côté des fifs.

- Homophobe.

- Non, mais juste avec toi looser.

- Tu n'es qu'une méchante fille !

- C'est ça ! Vas pleurer sur la vieille truie.

La rose se trouna soudainement vers Naruto.

- Pis toi ?!

- Hn ...

La nuit passa rapidement pris dans les brûmes du sommeil. La journée suivante, ils commençèrent de bon pied et ils menèrent leur barque à bon port et laissèrent la vieille dame aux mains des ninjas de Suna. Il rentrèrent immédiatement à Konoha après l'avoir déposé.

- Donc jeunes gens, on se revoit dans deux jours !

- Au revoir professeur Kakashi !

- Au revoir Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.

- hn ..

- Gay. Dit Sakura en désignant Sasuke.

Fin.

Note : Voilà, fini. Je voulais pas quelque chose de long et y'aura pas de suite, bref, j'ai absolument rien respecté et j'en suis fière.


End file.
